


I'M SORRY

by Hummingbird42



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25898380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hummingbird42/pseuds/Hummingbird42
Summary: WHEN VIRGIL LEFT THE DARK SIDES HE FORGOT TO TELL ONE PARTICULAR SIDE ABOUT HIS LEAVE.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Kudos: 17





	I'M SORRY

This is it, Virgil thought, he was now a light side. He left his note and hoodie and now he's ready to start a new life now. A better one. Virgil never really felt one of the others and he's never really felt one of the light sides either,but the light sides at least tried, the other they just thought after time he would get the hang of things on his own alone. But it's been years and he's never really felt like a side at all to them. Just a pet that follows everyone's orders.

GO HERE!

GO THERE!

DO THIS!

DO THAT!

The only side that actually treated Virgil with some sort of humanity was Remus which was very strange. Deceit and the others always just told him what do while Remus always was just Remus. Never followed the rules, never cared, and never been ashamed of his actions for not even a minute. Remus was never really part of the ''crowd'' just like Virgil so it would make since the two would stick together like glue. Those two always cause chaos where ever they go, and they were fine with it, because it was all them not and not a sides order or demand.

Virgil then stopped himself on his way to the Light sides, maybe he should speak to Remus face to face about this. He at least deserved it but Virgil already left the letter. What if Deceit and the others already read it? What if Remus already read it? What if he tries to find Remus and the others will try and stop him from leaving? Just thinking about going back is making Virgil shake. What is he suppose to say the Duke? And how will he ever react? Will he try and make him stay? Virgil knows when Remus wants something he will do whatever crazy thing he can do to get it.

So Virgil made up his mind, he took one step forward and never looked back.

Remus was skipping his way to steal some deodorant and annoy a side, he even thought maybe Virgil could come along.

When Remus opened the door to Deceit's room he found something he never expected to see. The half snake side crying while hold a note and Virgil's hoodie. That's what made the Duke stop in his place. Virgil always wears his black hoodie. He always wears a hoodie period. But seeing Deceit holding it and crying just meant one thing. Virgil was in trouble.

''Shit''! Remus screamed and ran off.

Every since Virgil started hanging out with the Light Sides, he's been acting off

Were the light sides hurting him, or did they kidnapped him. Virgil did talk to him about how the light sides were so annoying and Remus response was ''annoy them back''. What if Virgil went too far and they took him to teach him a lesson.

Remus was now in front of the door to the light sides and kicked it open and started to attack any one who's not Virgil. Remus already knocked out Logic and his brother. As Remus was snooping around out of no where he heard Virgil. It sounded like a whisper but he knew that low toned of voice anywhere.

Remus then sprinted his way to save Virgil then saw Morality right in front of him and punched him in the face with all his rage.

''Remus'', Virgil screamed

Remus then grabbed Virgil's arm. ''No need to thank me except with eyeballs and deodorant'' ! He said with a heroic grin. Remus then started to lead Virgil ''home''.

As Virgil was dragged by his friends he started to notice all his new friends on the ground hurt.

''Stop''! Virgil demanded

''Oh! did you wanna draw penis's on the light sides faces''. Remus said

''No!You hurt my friends Remus''! Virgil said enrage.

''Friends''? Remus said like Virgil was talking in a a different language.

''Remus I'm a Light Side now''! Virgil spat out, it felt like ripping off a very sticky band aid but it had to be done.

''What''? Remus said in disbelief.

''Remus I know how you feel about the Light Sides and we can still be friends but-''

Remus then let go of Virgil and ran away from him.

''Remus''! Virgil screamed.

But it was too late Remus was gone.


End file.
